To Serve Humbly
by ironfire13
Summary: "I have the honor to be, your Excellency's most obedient humble servant"
1. The Bet

**Fixed chapter one added more detail took away useless sentences and fixed grammar errors.**

* * *

><p>"Kyra can you help me please?" the queen, Eden said to the 16 year old white tiger. The queen was heavy with pregnancy with their new son. one the kingdom has long waited for.<p>

"Yes ma'am." King Claudus hired Kyra because she was young, strong, patient and enduring. Though the reason he hired her was not for her cleaning skills because she had none but to watch his young adopted son Tygra, and help his wife with whatever she needed. She was more of a nanny then a cleaner.

Kyra held a firm but gentle grip on her queens arm and the other resting on her upper back. The queen was leaning so far back she could have sworn Eden would've fallen over by now.

A royal blue sling was held in place by a tight knot that held the sleeping 3 year old tiger cup leaning against Kyra's back.

"Thank you you've been so much help to me." Eden said smiling her sweet smile the kingdom loved so much her long red hair falling loosely to one side.

"This is my job." Kyra chuckled "one I very much enjoy."

"I know dear I know." Silence hung between them and soon the queen was safely in her room sleeping soundly.

Kyra stayed by the door until the clerics came to take their post. This happened everyday the same routine minus the little surprises the young prince pulled. Kyra loved this routine to her it felt like what a home should be

A giggle and a kick in her lower back caused her to grunt stopping in her tracks.

"Can I help you little prince?" she said jokingly turning her head just slightly over her shoulder so her gentle red eyes can gaze at his golden brown ones. Her short hair brushing just over his head.

"Up!" He giggled holding both is small pudgy paws up to her

"Up huh? Maybe I shouldn't you fell asleep on me right before your bed time and now you're up and full of energy." She stared at him for a few moments keeping her poker face on before slowly smirking. "And now my arms are just too tired to do "up" right now! I just might drop you!"

His eyes narrowed and his arms stop wiggling and then he pushed his lips into a pout. "Up right now up!" his eyes glared in a you got to be joking look

"Up we go" Reaching her arms back she pulled him over her head. Nuzzling him gently he purred at her touch. Kyra sighed sadly holding him closely to her chest.

_._"Keya?" Kyra looked down at Tygra whose innocent eyes stared back in concern and confusion. He couldn't say her name right yet and it was cute.

"Yes my prince." She said quietly running a hand through is wild hair.

He nuzzled into her chest purring softly his chubby fingers playing with her lace collar. "Keya sad."

Kyra laughed at this remark making the cub look up rather confused, even more then before!

"Sad? Nonsense how can I be sad when you're around?" She lifted the cub high in the air swinging him around in circles.

He laughed loudly most likely wakening anyone nearby. "Up, up" he squealed.

"Shh little one your dad might hear us." Tygra knew even for his age what that meant. Claudus was 23 years old the 7 year difference made her feel small whenever he was in the room.

"I heard Kyra" Claudus said as he strode into the room a royal demeanor about him.

"Sorry he fell asleep on me earlier" Kyra apologized putting Tygra back in the sling. "So the baby's due soon are you excited?"

Claudus smiled but didn't answer.

"Are you worried about her and the baby?" Kyra tried again

"I'm worried if it will die like the others." He said glancing and Tygra who was eating his fist. Claudus and Eden had tried before everyone knows that. Sadly the other 2 children were stillborn.

"It won't" Kyra smiled "I'll bet you on it." Claudus frowned she never addressed him formally and it bothered him but at the same time it didn't.

"Don't be so confident and know your place!" he snapped Kyra didn't flinch.

"If I'm wrong fire me if not I get a raise." Claudus growled he should have never hired such a young teen.

"Why a raise you're paid well enough." Kyra turned around to show him Tygra then faced him again and smiled.

Claudus stood there for a few seconds arms crossed and frowning deeply. But a small smile crossed his face "deal." Kyra nodded smirking

"My king." She curtsied walking off with a giggling tiger on her back.

Claudus shook his head and walked off grumbling to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I changed the ending and kicked out a few parts I didn't like<strong>


	2. New Job

**I want to thank ****LuffyMarra and Tasha101 for their message and review thank you guys.**

**Edit: fixed chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Shock. That was the only word that came into Kyra's head. Oh and saddens and depression can't forget those either.<p>

According to the maids the queen went into labor unexpectedly. She was 2 weeks early and no one could contact a doctor on time and the only one they could get a hold of was a whole town away. The queen has been dead for 2 weeks now and those feelings keep not only Kyra but everyone else down and glum

At the moment Kyra stood in the corner of the throne room holding Tygra. King Claudus was talking to Jaga while he held the newborn cub closely in his arms as though it was all he had left.

Throughout the whole conversation Kyra was getting tired of the glances she was getting. She knew what they were talking about. Jaga most likely thinks someone older then a teenager and has fighting experience would be better at taking care of the new cub and the young tiger. That or its Claudus …it's hard to tell from where she's standing.

She felt a tug on her hair well more like a yank and she grunted. Looking down at the young prince she saw that Tygra was staring at the bright blue bead clipped in her hair.

"You want that huh?" thankfully the bead was thick so if he did chew on it he won't choke. She slipped it out of her hair handing it to the waiting cub that went straight to chewing it. "Yeah….you can have it."

"Kyra come here I have a job for you." Kyra looked up at the sound of the old cleric's voice. She swiftly walked over and up the few steps to the thrown where he was standing.

"As you know Eden is no longer here to give the proper care needed for lion-o." he paused making sure she was one the same page as him. "So that means we need someone to replace that missing role understand?"

"Me sir?" Kyra pointed at herself. She looked at the cleric than the king and back to the cleric. "But um…I don't think I can…um feed him." A small but noticeable smile came across the clerics face. But Claudus remained silent not an inch of happiness in his face.

"That is taken care of the rest is up to you." Claudus said. "You do well with Tygra and have been loyal to be for the year you've been here **don't** let me down"

"But it's been only a year don't you think your trusting me to soon?" Kyra asked if she were to describe it she would say it felt like a ton of iron bars were dropped on her head.

"It may seem like much but if you were here long before the birth of lion-o you'd be surprised at how many nannies left in the week. They couldn't handle Tygra." Kyra looked at Jaga with a confused look.

"Tygra's hard to handle he seems easy to Me." Tygra tossed the bead at her head. "Most of the time."

"And that's why I think you're best." Jaga said "do you accept?"Kyra looked at her king and asked.

"What does the king think about having a young girl take care of his cubs? Surely a 16 year old won't be responsible enough."

"I did suggest you to Jaga." He smiled for the first time in the 2 weeks of his wife's death.

"Then if that's what the king wishes then yes." Kyra said smiling at her king.

* * *

><p>Kyra blinked ok she knew a lot of things would change but she didn't think she would be moved into a room right next to the nursery and a nice one at that.<p>

The room and a small balcony overlooking the court yard most likely to keep an eye on the young cubs when their outside. A rather large bed sat in the middle of the left wall. It had light blue covers everything else was simple it had a few chairs a bookshelf, dresser and mirror.

"This must have been made for the queen." She walked over to the bed placing her hand on it when she noticed a door across the room. "Oh that must lead to the nursery." When she opened it her guess was correct this was indeed the nursery covered with toys for the young prince and larger toys for the lion-o.

"This is going to take some getting use to."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't need to correct much.<strong>


	3. your not mom?

**Thanks Tasha101 for your message and zelda101 for your review :)**

**RE MADE CHAPTER 3 and I got a beta reader I'm so happy! Thank you lady black mage**

* * *

><p>A 3-year-old lion-o sat crying in a corner while a 6-year-old Tygra tormented the substitute nanny.<p>

"Oh great ancestors!" Tygra jumped out of the way, as the nana tripped over a small wire he set up.  
>As everyone in the palace soon learned, Tygra was a fast learner. He learned to mimic anything he saw.<p>

Kyra had one day took both the boys out into the courtyard while Grune and Panthro just happened to be sparring that day. Tygra sat with his wooden sword, watching the two throw punches and sometimes land one.  
>Kyra sat near him with Lion-o on her lap, also watching with mild amusement. Grune noticed the small audience and caught Panthro in a headlock.<p>

"Come to enjoy the show?" Grune yelled, making Kyra frown.

"No." she said bluntly."oh?" He taunted.

"I'm only interested every time Panthro kicks your tail." Kyra said, smiling evilly.

"Leave her alone Grune." Panthro said, surprising him and somehow breaking free of the headlock. He threw a punch as Grune hit his right shoulder and the two continued sparring.  
>Tygra soon stopped watching the group and was swinging his fists around at the tree near where they were sitting. He learned quickly that the bark wasn't the softest thing to punch at and quickly came running back to Kyra.<br>But that wasn't the important part; what was important was that his punches were quite accurate according to Panthro.

Therefore, the trip wire didn't really surprise Kyra when she walked back into the nursery just in time to catch the substitute nanny. Once Kyra checked to see if she was ok, the nanny hurried off, leaving a certain tiger to his untimely death.  
>Kyra stood by the door, tapping her foot, causing a soft clack in the room that only added to the young tiger's tension.<br>She strode over to Lion-o who had gone dead silent as soon as she entered the room. As he saw her walk toward him, his ears flattened and he hissed, baring his small fangs.

"You two just love to cause a mess, don't you?" she picked him up and flicked the young lion's nose before turning to Tygra.

"I go to town to get you something and come back to this! Do you have anything to say for yourself young prince?"  
>Tygra stared at his feet, finding a sudden interest in the tile cracks. Kyra was never one to treat the boys like the rest of the maids, who tried to please the cubs and give them everything they asked. Bad behavior was never tolerated when she was here.<br>Tygra was scooped up in her other arm and she smiled at him sweetly. Strict, this much is true but sweet, that's why they love her.

"Well you're not getting your present till next week. But now it's time to go to your father."  
>Ever since the passing of his mate, King Claudus always took time to be with his sons. Tygra watched as Kyra slipped Lion-o onto the sling on her back so she could carry Tygra with both hands.<p>

"Did you carry me like that?" Tygra asked, watching his brother snuggle into her back.  
>"I did till your brother came along. But by then you were starting to walk." Kyra smiled, shifting him to her other hip.<p>

"When did you get so heavy?"

"Hey nana , why do we call you nana?" Kyra laughed because Tygra ignored her question.

"Because I am your nana silly."  
>Tygra looked a bit confused by this.<p>

"But then why are you more like a mommy?" At the sound of the word, Lion-o started giggling/

"Momma!" He said excitedly, grabbing her shirt

.  
>"But I'm not your mom." Kyra said smiling sadly. "I just take care of you like one ok?"<p>

Tygra didn't say anymore after that, but Lion-o giggled happily and continued chanting the word.

Little did Kyra know that after she gave Lion-o and Tygra to King Claudus, Tygra asked the same question to his dad, asking: why nana isn't momma?  
>Claudus told this to Kyra soon after the boys went to sleep. She didn't know what to think.<p>

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to tell them, my lord!" Kyra panicked.

"I knew this question would surface sooner or later; just not…this soon. But Kyra, if you look at it through their eyes, you are their mom. It's fine if they start calling you that."  
>Kyra knew better than that, even if her king said it was ok; she knew he didn't mean it. The hint of sadness in his voice said it all.<p>

"But that would be lying to them Claudus, and I refuse to lie to them!"  
>King Claudus stared at her in surprise. She yelled at him! The king!<p>

"I will tell them the truth! You know if we lie to them, the truth will come out eventually and they will be heartbroken! I can't do that to them! If they learn now, then they accept it easier in their coming years." The silence hung there for what seemed like hours, and even after Kyra left, Claudus still stood there, left hanging in her words.

* * *

><p><strong>i feel like somethings off like the format it just doesnt look right<strong>


	4. dangerous game of keep away

**Thank you again for your reviews they mean so much to me :) now I know this chapter doesn't go with the short that was released but I think this would be cute**

**Wow, re made chapter 4! Thank you ****lady black mage**

* * *

><p>Kyra felt a poke on her cheek shortly followed by a giggle she tried to ignore it. <em>Poke…giggle…poke...giggle…poke poke giggle.<em>

"Boys stop it." Kyra said bluntly, throwing the blankets over her head.

"You said you'll take us into town get up!" 7-year-old Lion-O said, shaking her.

"And a promise is a promise; your very words if I remember correctly." Tygra said.

Kyra sat up looking straight…no, more like _glaring_ straight at the tiger. "You're too smart for a 10-year-old you know."

Tygra smirked at her, putting his hands behind him and rocking gently back and forth on his heels.  
>Lion-O and Tygra had a staring contest with Kyra for a good 5 seconds before she finally said, "Fine but go get dressed!"<p>

"But we are dressed!" Lion-O and Tygra both said in unison

"You call that dressed? You look like you just got out of bed."

"But we did." Tygra said, eyes narrowing. Kyra growled.

"What I'm trying to say is you look like street rats. Now get out and go get dressed like princes should!" she pointed at the door and they scrambled out.  
>Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, mumbling to herself "Why, oh <em>why<em>did I say yes to this? Oh great ancestors, is this your form of punishment for something?"

When they got into the richer part of town, the only place she could take them with permission, she asked, "Tell me: why do you want to come here again?"

Lion-O went dead silent and Tygra pinched him before saying, "You know, a new change of scenery and stuff."

Kyra raised an eyebrow.

"And what kind of "stuff" are you talking about, my prince?"

"Oh, you know…getting to see how your subjects live…um, oh! Meeting new people and school stuff!" Tygra said. Kyra caught his hesitation but didn't say anything.  
>Soon her suspicions were gone; the day was uneventful, almost perfect…which was getting on her nerves.<br>Kyra was reviewing the day's events in her head trying to figure if the boys did something without her notice. Well…They woke her up like normal constant poking and giggling; Lion-o and Tygra both were wearing heavy cloaks; Lion-o refused to take off the cloak that day, even though it was summer; Tygra hesitated when she asked what they were doing in town; Tygra was pulling her to different shops, giving her no breather; Lion-o wanted to go home all of the sudden for no reason at all.

Damn! Kyra shot into the boys' room, not that far down the hall, and opened the door ignoring the guards.

"Hi, Kyra." Tygra said, waving sweetly.

"Where's the pet." Kyra said bluntly, holding out her hand as if demanding he gave over whatever they brought back.

"What pet?" he said, looking confused. Too smart for his own good.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll go find it myself." She walked around the room, pushing things aside, looking under beds, digging in drawers. After she seemed have searched every part of the room ,Tygra had a smile on his face.  
>Of course, it quickly vanished when she opened the secret compartment in the boy's room.<p>

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm your nanny, I know everything!"  
>When she walked into the small room she saw Lion-O playing with a small Snarf.<br>Lion-O instantly stopped what he was doing and grabbed onto her leg with an iron grip.

"Please let me keep it please don't tell dad please!" Kyra ignored the rather light lion clinging to her led and walked over to the Snarf, picking it up by the scruff of its neck.  
>It was young, barely a few weeks old she figured. It stared back at her eyes green eyes full of fear.<p>

"If you get rid of it, it's gonna die." Tygra said quickly, trying to back up his brother. He knew Kyra had a soft spot for cute things.

"Fine! You can keep it but if your father finds out—"

"He won't, we promise!" both boys said in unison. Kyra handed the Snarf to Lion-O, who put it in a small basket.

"Why do I say yes to these things for you?" Kyra said, running a hand through Tygra's hair. He was about to answer but a familiar voice called out.

"Kyra, the guards said you came rushing in here, is everything alright?"  
>At that moment Kyra's hair stood on end. She and Tygra looked at each other quickly and shot out of the secret room. Tygra cracked the hidden entrance as Kyra distracted the king.<p>

"Oh, hello my king! Everything's fine! I just thought the boy forgot to um…brush their teeth. Yes! I wanted to make sure they brushed their teeth." Tygra looked slowly over with a look.

"Did you?" she asked. Tygra stared at her with the you-got-to-be-kidding look before he caught on.

"Oh no, I should go do that right, Lion-O?"  
>Lion-O nodded and they both ran off. Kyra wondered slightly on when Lion-O left the secret room.<br>When she turned around, Claudus was giving her a look just like Tygra's.

"What? Clean teeth means no dentist, and you know where that goes if they get teeth pulled." Claudus slowly nodded, still giving her a concerned looked before walking off.

"I'm not doing that again." Tygra grumbled, wiping his mouth.

"Do you want the dentist to pull your teeth?"Tygra froze.

"I'm gonna go brush again!" Tygra said quickly, running back off, making Kyra laugh and Lion-O wondering what the hell was wrong with his brother.

The following days were just a dangerous game of keep away.  
>One time Tygra was at dinner and Snarf, which Lion-O insisted calling him, followed Tygra there, and Kyra had to scoop up the small animal before the king saw. Lion-O once had to spend half a day with his father and Snarf was in a small pouch the whole time. Too many narrow escapes to count. Kyra swore they should have been caught by now.<br>They were caught but thankfully, Snarf had a sort of cuteness charm about him and became the palace pet.  
>Kyra watched from the back of the room as the boys played with Snarf.<p>

"No more pets!" she said, causing the boys to look at each other.

"Boys?" she said, her voice dangerously low.

"Hey, I have a good idea!" Tygra said to his brother.

"What's that?" Lion-O asked.

"Run!" Tygra shot off, leaving Lion-O behind him.

Lion-o shot after his brother yelling, "Thanks a lot!"

* * *

><p><strong>I needed more cuteness...<strong>


	5. The Wisdom of Claudus

**Well I wanted to put this one in here because I have this plan and Claudus and Kyra need more screen time…..together :)**

**Re-made chapter 5**

**Thank you lady black mage! (I'm serious people she's sooooo helpful! **

The day was late and the sun was setting over the mountains, giving its last rays of light to the people of Thundera as if telling them goodbye.

However, all wasn't well in Thundera, not for everyone.  
>After Kyra put the boys in bed, she heard a commotion in the throne room. Curiosity kills the cat they say, but it was hard to resist when one of the guards beckoned her over to see.<p>

The guard put a single finger up to his lips, signaling her to stay silent as she walked over.

What Kyra saw was a sorry sight: two lower class mothers held their young cubs in their arms. But one mother's cub was dead and the other one was breathing.

The mothers shared a house together; the one with the dead cub said they didn't have enough money to buy a crib, so the cubs would be in the only bed with them at night.

The other mother claimed the one with the dead cub rolled over and suffocated her child. King Claudus listened carefully, hearing every word they had to say before he gestured to one of his guards.

"Take the cub that's alive and cut it in half; give one half to each mother." As the guard went to swing the first mother cried out desperately, gripping the sword and screaming.

"Please, my lord! Give him to her! That way he lives!"

The second mother yelled, "No my king, kill him! That way no one can have him!" Kyra scowled at that comment; if she wanted him so bad, then why did she say that!

"Give the cub to the mother that begged for his life," Claudus said gently, gesturing for the guard to lower his sword, "Only a real mother would respond like that."

What amazing wisdom he has, Kyra smiled, A wise king but lonely.

"Did you plan that or were you going off a whim?" she asked, walking up to the king.

He nodded, looking away from her. Kyra frowned. "Are you thinking about Eden again?"

She earned another nod and a mumble. Huh? "What did you say my king? Can you repeat it?"

"How are the boys?" he said a bit louder, but Kyra had to lean in to hear it.

"They're fine; why wouldn't they be? Oh, wait! I'm their nanny! They might be ok…I don't know, you should go see."

Claudus chuckled but it slowly turned into laughter as her joke set in.  
>Bingo! Claudus has some humor over the years Kyra helped him out.<p>

Standing up, he smiled at her, eyes a bit brighter. "You're not that bad, Kyra. Give yourself more credit."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "And so do you Claudus."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to her eye level. Why did she have to be so short?

"I don't remember ever telling you to call me just by my name."

Kyra stood on her tiptoes, making him lean back a bit. The 23-year-old grinned at him.

"I don't have to. I'm a woman: I know best." She walked off with a slight swing in her hips, casting an evil grin at him.

Of course, Claudus, being a 30-year-old male, had his own joke to pull. A bit crude, but her reaction was priceless. "Woman? Ha! Then tell me Kyra, why is it that your chest is so flat?"

Kyra swooped around, face red as the king's mane. Claudus laughed as she continued to blush, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find a comeback. He hit the nail on the head.

You could ask anyone in the palace and they would all say the same thing. Kyra and Claudus had reached a point where they could say whatever they wanted to each other….and get away with it. Kyra could get away with it, but then again Claudus was the king.

"Come on Kyra, you know I'm joking." Claudus patted her shoulder.

"Though your right…I am flat."  
>"True."<br>"CLAUDUS!"  
>"Sorry!" Claudus held his hands up in defense. She shoved him to the ground, and he pulled her with him! He laughed as she scrambled to get up, claiming he needed to stop getting catnip. Of course, Claudus wouldn't let her get up until she took the catnip comment back.<p>

"Fine, I take it back, now let me up NOW!"

"Nicer, Kyra! I know you can!" Claudus said, smirking.

"If someone walked in on this, they might take it wrong!" Kyra said, trying to get up, but he kept swiping his foot under her.  
>"Nope, not what I want to hear." He smirked as she huffed.<p>

"I'm sorry, my lord." She mumbled.  
>"Oh it's my lord now?"<br>"Claudus!" He let her get up this time.  
>"Need help old man?" she asked, holding her small hand out to him.<p>

"I can get up." Claudus said, pushing himself up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see if the boys are alive and well."

Kyra snorted as he walked past her. "You won't find them in their rooms."  
>"Oh? Where are they?" Claudus asked as she walked next to him.<br>"That soup you ate today was them." Claudus laughed at her joke. She kept walking smiling slightly.  
>"You're not serious are you?"<p> 


	6. more then friend

**First off thanks bee! I didn't think anyone would recognize that I use a Solomon reference. And thank you blueeyesjdaly I agree with you. And to Tasha101 thank you for reviewing every chapter I made :) **

**Oh and I forgot to tell you guys but I posted a picture of Kyra and what she looks like in this story go to deviantart then look for ironfire14 the picture is called Thundercats fanfiction OC**

* * *

><p>Hit and run! Tygra growled as a slingshot pebble hit the back of his head while he was sparring and he knew who hit him, lion-o. He turned around growling as he watched lion-o run of laughing.<p>

"Pay attention or you're not going to learn anything! just ignore him." Grune ordered making Tygra frown.

"Well he's not going to learn any faster if he keeps getting pebbles in his head!" Grune paled at the sound of Kyra's voice. She came walking around the corner having a firm grip on lion-o's arm and another holding his slingshot.

"And if I remember correctly you said never ignore your enemy am I right?" Grune growled slightly. Tygra saw where this was going and gave Kyra a look and she let lion-o go.

"you know very well he's not even close to being a threat so therefore he's not an enemy." Grune eyed lion-o as he run over to his brother apologizing.

"You know Panthro is teaching him and I like how he teaches him and I hate you!"

"Oh you hate how I teach the first prince huh what don't you like?"

"I didn't say I hate your teachings I said I hate you." Grune growled at the last sentence. This was the only female that could stand up to him in battle and win without a weapon.

"Why not have lion-o and Tygra spar with each other lion-o could use the practice." Panthro saves the day…like always when the two cross paths.

Kyra leaned against the wall wincing every time Tygra beat lion-o he seemed to take all his anger out on the young cub. Tygra was a talented cub any challenge given he'd take head on and always come out better than expected. This is going to surely cause a problem in the far future.

Kyra winced as the wooden sword was thrust at lion-o. The poor cub tried to block it but the attack only caused him to lose balance, again.

Lion-o growled glaring daggers at Tygra how smirked before getting up and walking to Kyra. Claudus was talking to Panthro and Grune about a mission to find the book of omens. Kyra frowned why is he so obsessed with finding a book that doesn't exist?

Kyra thought it would be best to take the boys elsewhere they don't need to start chasing after imaginary things either. It's bad enough that lion-o is into technology.

"You're getting better at sword fighting lion-o good job."

"Yeah but Tygra still beat me." Kyra smiled

"With an attitude like that he will." Kyra glanced at Tygra who seemed quite fond of the clerics practicing in the yard. He eyed a certain young blond cheetah practicing with her staff.

"She a cleric you're a prince her job is to protect you." Tygra looked up at Kyra with sad eyes he knew the truth. It was either her or Jaga that caught Tygra spying on the young cleric in training.

Kyra stopped in a mid walk and sniffed face crunching up in disgust. "You two need a bath."

Tygra and lion-o exchanged glances of confusion.

"Sweat doesn't attract ladies well boys." Kyra sighed too young to be into girls but the trick works.

As the boys ran off Kyra felt someone grab her shoulder forcefully and turn her around.

"Hello Grune." Kyra blandly said crossing her arms.

"You're starting to piss me off women." He snapped pointing one of his thick fingers at her.

"It's rude to point." Kyra said pushing the finger away only to have her wrist grabbed onto rather tightly.

Now Kyra was known for not being a fighter, in fact she was far from it. Smart and witty with verbal battles when it came to physical she easily would back down and Grune clearly knew this.

She held back a cry of pain as she felt the circulation cut off to her hand and the sharp poking needles tingle up her arm.

"Next time hold your tongue!" he leaned closer to her and growled deep and low. "And you won't get hurt." He shoved her onto the concrete ground and walked off. He always showed up when they were out of view so no witnesses would ever know.

"Kyra?" looking up Claudus was looking down at her with a look of curiosity.

"I probably look funny from where your standing." Claudus smiled. He reached down to pull her up grabbing the wrist Grune and just abused Kyra hissed in slight pain pulling her hand back.

Kyra realized her mistake and quickly apologize. "I'm so sorry my lord!"

Claudus seemed to shrug of the matter and gestured for her other hand. After pulling her up he gently took the bruised wrist barely running his thumb over it. Kyra's white fur made it hard to hide any bruises or marks she has that was one disadvantage to being a white tiger.

"I tripped and landed on It." she lied.

"You never were good at lying Kyra." Claudus looked her straight in the eye his blue ones stared into her red ones.

"It's the truth!" she pulled her hand back shoving it in her dress pocket.

Claudus snorted in irritation. "If you landed on it you would have bruises all up your arm and only on one side of your hand not all the way around."

"I need to go see if the boy's rooms are clean." Kyra changed the subject turning around to walk off only to be grabbed by the shoulder once again.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what happened." Kyra tried, oh how she tried not to make eye contact with him but with both hand on her shoulders she can't turn around.

But why was she lying to him in the first place? Maybe because once she told him how much she disliked Grune and he only laughed when she was dead serious. So why not lie some more?

"Well I was a bit pissed off on how Grune doesn't think lion-o will ever be good at fighting so I think I kinda squeezed the life out of my wrist."

Claudus frowned. "I told you were never good at lying." He let go of her shoulders holding up his hands.

"And to think I thought you would trust me after all these years but I guess I was wrong." Damn the guilt trick, it stung like hell she was half tempted to tell him everything right there.

The day went like any other day after that minus the big, heavy, depressing, stinging weight of guilt on her shoulders and the throbbing, burning, itchiness of her wrist but everything was fine just dandy!

But the good news was that Grune was leaving in a week. Thank the ancestors!

But that week was long and tiring and seemed to go one for years to Kyra. Wait till Grune leaves she would tell herself then tell the truth to Claudus that way there's no trouble.

But not she avoided Claudus for a whole month afterwards and she didn't know why. And now her she was standing in front of his door wanting to run like hell to her bed and scream.

"Miss I do believe you knock like this." One of the guards smiled as he taped on the door making her stiffen.

"Yes?"

"It's Miss Kyra my king she wants to see you."

"Let her in." the guard opened the door as she walked in as the door closed it was as if her she signed her own death sentence.

Claudus looked different from his normal flowing cape and shining armor. He had a loose light blue shirt on and a pair of cotton pants.

"Sorry to bother you." Kyra mumbled

Claudus leaned forward a bit but failed to hear her.

"You can come sit over here you know it's not like I'm asking you to sign your death sentence. Oh it sure felt like it!

She walked over to the chair he gestured to sitting down on one just across from her.

"Now please repeat."

"I said sorry to bother you." She mumbled again.

"Now what's the problem with the boys?" Kyra blinked he thought it was about the boys?

"It's not about the boys sir um do you remember what happened about a month ago." Claudus blinked his expression blank yet at the same time full of surprise.

He leaned back and started to laugh. "So the whole month you avoided me over that? So the guilt trick worked?"

Kyra laughed nervously "more then you know."

"So what about it?" Kyra sighed tell the truth it's better than having it hit you in the ass in the far future. So she told him it wasn't a big deal actually it's not like Grune beat her but it did scare her and she couldn't sleep till he left.

"And you wait to tell me this after he left." Claudus said his elbows resting on his lap and his chin resting on his folded hands.

Kyra thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and smiling in a dorky way "that's the pretty much it goodnight Claudus hope you have a good night's sleep." Kyra quickly got up but didn't get very far when she was pulled back.

"Wait a second you're not going anywhere." Kyra huffed sitting back down in the chair.

"Why there's nothing else to talk about I won't lie again promise now can I go?" she pointed at the door Claudus chuckled.

"You're so jumpy." He said getting up and walking over to his night stand to grab a drink. "Can't you stay and talk to an old friend?"

"Old? I've only been here nine years. And what is there to talk about?" Claudus laughed handing her a glass of wine. He leaned down to her ear making her blush.

Both hands were on the back of her chair and he whispered. "I was thinking of something other than talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok yes a little crude at the end but blueeyesjdaly inspired me to do it blame HER!...or him lol so yeah sorry if you hate this story now but I wanted to be the first to do a story about Claudus. and i dident update for awhile becaus ei lost insperation REVIEW TO FUEL ME! but thanks to the people who reviewed so far i will finish this story IF IT KILLS ME!<strong>


	7. what happened after chapter 6

**Thank you all who reviewed it means a lot to me :) THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!**

* * *

><p>The boys looked warily over at Kyra who was cleaning…..CLEANING!<p>

"Umm Kyra You ok?" Tygra asked.

"I'm fine why?" Kyra said accidently knocking off a vase with the duster. "Why is there a vase in her?" she asked crossing her arms and looking at the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Beats me but um…I'm gonna go practice with my whip now." Tygra quickly turned and ran off.

Lion-o took a few moments to wrap his mind around why Tygra left but it finally clicked. "Yeah I'll ask dad to help me practice my sword skills." Kyra frowned

Ever since Grune and Panthro left Tygra switched his weapon choice and Claudus started to train his son.

Now the reason why Kyra frowned all respect she had for Claudus went down the drain. She was curious on how he reacted when she told him about Grune and why he laughed. Well after he scared any hiccups out of her for the next 10 years turned out he was drunk.

Because he passed out nearly crushing her after he suggested "talking" she sniffed the wine he gave her making sure he wasn't drugged first but she's no expert so she dragged the lug (he's heaver then he looks) over to the bed but after five minute of trying to get him on it she just dropped him on the floor. She walked over to the bottle of wine which was empty and freshly opened.

She called for the guards after that telling them he passed out and was drunk and told them to check the wine for a drug just in case.

So as Kyra leaned against the wall glaring daggers at the kings back who was completely oblivious to what happened. But good news was nothing happened she wasn't disappointed but she wasn't happy either.

"Can I ask you why you're glaring into my back?" Kyra paled realizing she got lost in her thoughts and forgot to stop glaring when he turned around.

"You know why." She did tell him he was drunk she didn't tell what happened and he could clearly tell she wasn't happy.

"Well, tell me what I did!"

"Never." Kyra said bluntly

"Then how can I redeem myself."

"You can't"

"Kyra."

"Nope" lion-o looked back and forth between the two a small smile spreading across his face.

"You fight like your married!" he laughed earning blushes and stammers. And he also took the time to run when Claudus suggested wrestling practice.

Lion-o got away he seemed to be a natural at that now.

Claudus turned to where Kyra **should** be but she wasn't there. He did catch a glimpse of the hem of her black dress go around the corner.

"Kyra! He yelled taking once last look at where lion-o ran off before running in that direction

He did catch her.

"Damn your fast" Kyra snorted crossing her arms on the bench.

"Now tell me what I did." Claudus asked he was going to find out if he died trying though he prefers not to.

"You were drunk!"

"I know that!" Claudus already knew he was drunk he just wants to know what he did.

"That should speak for itself." Kyra stared blankly at him she didn't even blink. Claudus was going to say something when they heard snickering in the bushes.

"I told you they look like an old married couple."

"Wow your right!" Kyra looked at Claudus and mouthed Tygra and lion-o's names he smirked before saying.

"Well I'm off I have other duties my dear." Kyra blinked at him but caught on

"Pity I guess I must get back to the boys then my love." Lion-o gave Tygra a look

"They're acting weird." Lion-o said because actually their acting's bad.

"Wait, do you think Kyra and dad might actually." Tygra gave a glace to lion-o who paled. They both stuck out their tongues in disgust only to be grabbed by Claudus.

"In love?" Claudus finished making Kyra laugh he was joking….right.

"No she's freaky!" Tygra yelled trying to get out of his dads grip.

"Especially when she cleans! She sucks at it!" Kyra frowned at lion-o cleaning comment.

"I may suck at cleaning but what about all though's times I."

"Please not that speech again." Tygra groaned

"I take it back!" lion-o begged who wants to sit there for a whole two hour speech about how much Kyra did this or Kyra did that.

So Claudus let them go and they ran faster than Claudus ever seen them run.

"Well you do have duties Claudus and so do I." Claudus nodded. "And if you want to know what happened let's just say you got a bit….frisky."

Claudus blushed his whole face turning as red as his mane. "Did anything happen?"

"No nothing happened you passed out."

"Good, good." Claudus nodded slowly turning around a blush still on his face.

"What do you mean by frisky?" lion-o asked.

"Where did you come from!" Kyra screeched grabbing onto the tree.

"I looped around back." Lion-o said still patiently waiting for an answer.

"You'll learn when you're older." Kyra said shoving him toward the palace blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I need ideas for the next chapter so toss in your ideas and what you want to see a Claudus Kyra moment more cuteness with Tygra and lion-o. I was thinking in later chapters when Tygra's much older he can confess to Kyra about whenever he thinks of his mom he sees her but that's later.<strong>


	8. LE GASP!

**This chapter is dedicated to blueeyesjdaly for giving me ideas for 3 chapters this one and a few others in the far future.**

**Love the reviews ;) they make me feel like I'm actually writing something that's not crap! It's hard to plural Claudus XD**

* * *

><p>The day lion-o came into this world was the best and worst day of Claudus's life. He got the son he was hoping for but he lost the one he loved dearly. Lion-o birthday only brings reminders of that horribly wonderful day.<p>

His son is turning 11 very soon. 11 years of short days and long painful nights alone. 11 years take their toll on a man after repeated nights with no sleep. And drinking yourself drunk in order to sleep only makes you tired even more in the mornings.

He was 34 years old now and not getting any younger he should find someone to fill in the gaps. But he has someone she just doesn't know it.

It started out as respect then friendship then a slight tingling feeling at the pit of his stomach every time she addressed him. This she cat he is so found of is Kyra.

7 years difference in-between them but they still crack jokes about getting to old to do certain things even though neither are near there forties.

When she told him what happened when he was drunk he wanted to know why he can't ask her **that** question without being drunk. Then again rum and other alcoholic drinks are called liquid courage.

But her reaction and his sons is what's holding him back. When they were acting not too long ago to catch the boys they insisted on him not loving her and she laughed later telling them it was an act and it would never happen.

The only one he told about his secret is Jaga looking for advice. The old cleric said he could offer no help to him and Claudus had to decide for himself.

Claudus walked down the hall deep in thought when a hand touched his shoulder.

"I think the wall would be grateful if you didn't run into it." Kyra smiled Claudus realized he was a few inches to hitting the said wall.

"What's on your mind Claudus?" Kyra asked him flicking lint of his cape.

"Where are they boys?" Claudus mentally stabbed himself he should have asked her something else.

"In school." Kyra looked off for a moment. "I have something to ask you."

"Ask me anything you got my attention." Claudus heart stopped at what happened next.

"The boys are old enough that they don't need me anymore, I want to take my leave." Claudus paled his eyes searching for a hint of this as a prank.

"You want to leave?" Claudus repeated running a hand through his hair.

"Yes unless there's something else you need me for."

"Give me a week and I'll let you know." Claudus said running a hand through his mane.

"A week? It's a yes or no question all you say is yes or no." Claudus now had a time limit.

"A week is my answer." Claudus turned and walked off leaving Kyra standing there.

And just like adding oil to a raging fire the situation only got worse. Claudus ignored the calls of guards and other people in the palace asking for his assistance and went to his chamber.

Quite there but not peaceful he walked past the archway into the sitting area going through another arch to the bedroom. Closing the door silently behind him he slid down to the floor. The night was not only longer than any night he had in his room but for the first time in a long time….

Claudus cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's short sorry i dident feel like typeing so sorry fo errors grammer whatever XD<strong>


	9. READ!

**ok im going to rewrite the chapters you know fix grammer and other stuff now that i know where this storys going**


End file.
